Tennjho Tenge A New Life Girls Only T
by CuteAngela2
Summary: When missions are giving out you return to your hometown remebering only thee good times, shameful you cant stay there for long. Ingoring the Orders and Taking the Punishments You Stay in your hometown to make some one happy again and restore the peace.


Hi im Angela i really wanna say im sorry for miss spelling most of the words i tryed to fix most of them again sorry and enjoy also i was suppost to put pictures so if you dont mind you can go to another site where i have posted the same story but in parts in this site youll find it !~ 3 hope you enjoy it either way comment on what i have to work on i know i have to do a lot of more work on my typing .

~Name:Ana Natsume (Natsume Ana)

~Age: 17

~Hair color: brunet with bloond higlights

~eyecolor-bluish green

~Hobbies: cook, train and not socialised (sorry im not very good with words and spellings but ill do my best) very sweet and sometimes sour

~Techniques & Abilities: you posses the dragons Eye and a different power not yet revealed , your good with needles and your and expert fighter

~Downsides : you were moved away from the Natsume family when you where very young by a person named Sōhaku Kagoand now have return for a job that your "Master" (Sohaku ) has sent you too

~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place is full of people and you can berly see the match everything is as wild like

animals had came to the place.

show and you can burly keep your focus on the fight going on people shoving and

screaming on whats is going on between the too fighters on the ground there's trash and

body's , nothing but souls on the air and the room is hot to where your sweating, the two

fighters are relative to each and are beating each other senseless (_Takayanagi Mitsuomi_

_and Takayanagi Masataka) __***to self* **__why are these two fighting aren't the family...*__**To self* **_

_**-you move closer to the fight to get a better view since you right eye is blocked and you **_

_**can burly see with the long bang covering ur left eye, you concentrate on both fighters **_

_**and you see for an impossible reason Mitsuomi is losing- **_

_***Boom* -you push every one to their bottoms and run fast to Masataka and trip him- **_

_**Mitsuomi: ...who are you ]**_

_**You:..... **_

_***He swings at you and you move swiftly to the bottom and tacklet him out to the **_

_**window , you hold on to him and press his necks pressure point and carry him away***_

_**10 minutes**__**later**_

**-place him down on the bed and turn around to fix the antidote- *he wakes up and **

**looks around without moving and see you***

_**Mitsuomi:.. who are you ....? where am i.?**_

_**You: In a room and Ana *you giggle to ur self and continue finishing the antidote***_

_**Mitsuomi:...Ana what is your purpose with me..?**_

_**You: i have no purpose with you but to make sure you dont die .... not yet **_

_**you feel weaker every minute and hide it , but that's why im here - smiles- **_

_**Mitsuomi: you dont know me ... and you wont understand me.... and until then you wont have any right to talk to me when im superior. **__**-stands up -**_

_**You: Mitsuomi Takayanagi , age 17 , president of Todou Academy , very skilled in Martial Artist, your first love ur first time**_

_***makes a disturb face and looks at you***_

_**You: should i keep on describing...?**_

_***sits down on the fluffy bed and looks away you come closer and closer***_

_**You: but... why are you this weak? is something going trough ur mind?**_

_*** leans into him meeting his face to face , you take the bandages from your right eye **_

_**and open it slowly and seducing , he opens his eyes half wide and stands still...surpriced. ***_

_**You: is something wrong... **__**-you grabs his head and lean close to him putting ur self on **_

_**top of him, you close ur eye again and kiss him softly on the lips, you open ur eye and **_

_**looks at his expretion which he ends up with a simple blush and closeing his eyes as he **_

_**receives a normal kiss to you but... is it something meaningful to him?... you pressure **_

_**his lips by slowly pressing one of ur teeth to his lips giving him more then "ki" and **_

_**life" his grayish color turns rosey meat the kiss you gave him wasnt to just pleasure **_

_**him but to give him more then enought time to live on for years.. you move slowly **_

_**away from him yet he keeps on with the kiss making a sucking sound when you depart **_

_**from him pushing urself from his muscular tanish body.. you slightly blush and move behind him-**_

_**Mitsuomi:....Ana....y-you..**_

_**- hit his presure point on his neck and take him back to the crowded place where **_

_**everyone was still knockdown , and you place him on his seat facing away from **_

_**everyone.. you slowly walk away to the elevator on the right wall close to the endless **_

_**hallway where it seem no one would step in and as you step in ... he wake up and looks **_

_**to the elevator too look at the covered face which was only a simple burr to the his eye..-**_

_**Mitsuomi: pshh.....Ana...will i see you again....**__** *~ Flash back! ~* **__**is something wrong **_

_**? **__**-kiss- **__**..Ana...y-you.. **__***~Flash back ended ~* *thinks to him self"**_

_**Mitsuomi: .....Ana....**_

_***You walk out of the building and see another fight causing in the middle of a parking **_

_**lot you smile and just leave to the Natsume residence..... , you get near the gate and **_

_**hear voices inside the house and decide to spy on them .. (Flash back - **__**Your mission is **_

_**to stop that fight and before thing get out off hand , and return here as fast as possible **_

_**. you understand? **__**.....Hai.. **__**-Flash back ended-) you grab the round puzzle like ball **_

_**around ur neck and hold it tight.. you spy in the house where u hear Aya's voice and **_

_**your heart feels up with joy you just want to walk in and tell them "Im here My family **_

_**ive finaly came back from that miserable place" but by doing that you know they will **_

_**just looks at you confuse and puzzled ***_

_**You: ...Not.. yet..**_

_***when ur about to get down the tree all of the suddenly a shock out of nowhere **_

_**surrounds you and electrifies you to the ground making you not move and making **_

_**you feel weak the neckless starts to glow and the door from the Natsume's residence **_

_**opens..***_

_**You: n-no.. ugh....ahh. **_

_***You jump out of the full view and jump back to the wilderness and find your self a **_

_**way out to the street... ***_

_**Disobeying me will cause you in hurt and disappear**_

_**You:......hai.... **__***you grab your stomach and walk near the wall on the street..***_

_**You:....i cant go on very much.... **_

_**-cars and trucks pass and go and you cant take it any more you sit down on the street **_

_**while holding your hand on ur stomach..little drop of water fall from the sky and rain **_

_**has entered the sky.. your eyes close slowly down and you lay **_

_**there on the ground like a dead body left to raw in the rainy skies.-...**_

_**Isuzu Emi: President are you alright**_

_***the president (Mitsuomi)stared out of the big wide car that seem like a limousine and stare into the dark streets * **_

_**Mitsuomi: ....Its none of you buisness...**_

_**Isuzu : Yes. sir.. by the way what happen last night in the middle of your brother's fight**_

_**Mitsuomi: ....I won of......**_

_***The car stops on the middle of the street where a light shine very Little ***_

_**Mitsuomi: ....... -he tightness his fist-**_

_**Isuzu : Why has the car stop .. you baka!**_

_**(Driver): there seems some one dead...**_

_**Isuzu : well thats not of our concern now Driv...**_

_**Mitsuomy : wait...**_

_**-he gets down off the car and stares at the body which seems to be causing the trouble. **_

_**he cant see very well since theres a trashcan blocking the way so he moves it and finds **_

_**the most impossible thing he can think he would ever find* **_

_**You:.....brother..? **_

_**Mitsuomi: Shit..! -He picks you up and takes u inside the car and holds you near him-**_

_**Isuzu: w-who is that! P-president do you know her?**_

_**-Mitsuomi puts his hands on top of ur head-**_

_**You:...mm.... **_

_***Mitsuomi whispers to him self * how long have you been out there... **_

_**Mitsuomi : Isuzu get this car to the house now!! this is an order !**_

_**Isuzu: ....hai.... (whispers to self ..who is this low life..) Driver didnt you Hear Step on it!**_

_**(Driver) :yes.. miss Isuzu..**_

_**-mitsuomi touches ur forhead and hold's you on his arms while looking straight to the endless far away street to see when he has arrived to his home isuzu in the other hand was jelouse and annoyed that his master (presiden) just out of no where cares for this girl he doesnt know.. or she tought-**_

_**You: mitsuomi-kun.....**_

_**Mitsuomi: .....? **__**-he looks at you straigh at your left eye-**_

_**You: This life.. you are reborn and should live it for it is only one and one only..**_

_**Mitsuomi:...Ana....**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**-You wake up in a comfortable bed and relax a little till you see that you have been half **_

_**naked on the bed with only just a white shirt on you, you start to worried and try to **_

_**rethink everything that had happen back there, you then feel a hand on your waist and **_

_**cover your mouth without any noise you look back to see a Sleep Big Bear (Mitsuomi) **_

_**on the bed half naked you turn back to your side of the bed and blush a little but get **_

_**out of bed without making a noise or sudden movement to wake him up and go **_

_**directly to the door at the the small room that seem too small for any guy like **_

_**him to be in you enter the room and turn the light on since its very dark , you turn your **_

_**body slowly to the back thinking that its a small bathroom which was only the entrance **_

_**to a Gigantic Indoor Hot Springs You look amazed at the sides and run around the **_

_**clam rocky rocks that seem like feathers when you place your foot on them .-**_

_**You: -whispers Wooow- its so pretty in here.. **__**-you giggle and place ur hand on ur **_

_**mouth and decide to go in slowly to not make any splashy sound that might wake the **_

_**honor of all these amazing things inside the gigantic Restroom that you though-**_

_**Mitsuomi : heh.... so heres where you went..**_

_**-You slowly sink your self into the hotsprings hiding your blushing face from his view **_

_**but you knew you were not blushing for what he had said you where blushing because **_

_**what he was wearing ( Hint: tight boxer briefs ) .... you then hear A big *Splash!!!* **_

_**sound and get out of the Hot spring with the Big shirt stuck to your body showing your **_

_**figure and more.. Mitsuomi sticks his head out of the water and slowy opens his eyes to **_

_**remove the water of his face .. then you cover your self with your hand covering your **_

_**breast and your private part-**_

_**You: .... Mitsuomi-sama why is it that you brought me here ?**_

_**Mitsuomi: well you see Ana ever since that little insident happen back there with my useless brother , i felt a little heart warming when i saw you .... something very special for a person like me who has been wounded for years...**_

_**You: -you look down and stare back at him- umm mitsuomi-sama you havent answer **_

_**my question dough *you giggle***_

_**Mitsuomi: Well -trys to hide his blushing face- you where in the cold rain and seem kinda off in need of some help if you ask me....**_

_**You: -you turns your face to the left side to hide your blush- T-Thank you..Mitsuomi-san i wish i could repay you in some way ...**_

_**-Mitsuomi seem kinda happy and answer fast-**_

_**Mitsuomi: Tell you what an dhow youcan repay me let me invite you to eat..? You cant say no to that or can you?**_

_**You: Well now that you say it like that i guess it isnt that bad .. *Smile* **_

_**Mitsuomi: -blushes- Ana..**_

_**You: Y-yes..?**_

_**Mitsuomi: Have you ever fallen in love ..?**_

_**You: W-what is this Love which you speak off , ? Love as in i love you as a freind...?**_

_**Mitsuomi: te.......-he trys to not show a stupid face by the confution that has been made **_

_**by the person who is quite in the mood with (mood as in like love mood)- Love as in **_

_**You Love another person a guy and girl Love ....-he then trys to hide the extremly **_

_**blushing face of his but cant since he cant go in the water for 2 reasons one he would **_

_**look like a fool and second because the water would make him reder then that-**_

_**You: oh..... that love.... - you look down and blush- that experience hasnt come to my mind... especially not now.. and maybe never...**_

_**Mitsoumi: ..b..but Ana.. How can you not love some one? is there something ? somebody else? Any one? **_

_**You: .....you look at him and nood.... this person that has me in chains cannot let me free and as soon as this person lets me go i will finaly be able to search for that love you speak of .. -you smile and blush at the same time-..**_

_**Mitsuomi: ....i see... so who is this person that you speak of that has you in his chains**_

_**You: Mitsuomi-san are you not hungry.. heh... -youstand up and let the water pour down trough your body sliding down softly and suductive -**_

_**-Mitsuomi looks at you with such amazing looks as if your and angel from the very sky **_

_**itself... he blushes once more and walks out of the hotsprings thinking how can he **_

_**conquer some one ...usually girls would just come to his nees and come out of nowhere **_

_**to be with him but this very girl infront of his eyes doesnt seem to do that infact she **_

_**has every single characterstic he wants "strong, Calm, patient, lovely, Pretty, sweet, **_

_**and care for" is this body of his turning soft all these muscles go numb and weak when **_

_**she steps into his sight he doesnt know whats going on trough him but he feels love **_

_**once more -**_

_**You: Umm Mitsuomi-sama are you coming?**_

_**and so you turn slowly moving your hair back spraying the water all over the floor as**_

_**a rainbow forms in the very sunshine ..you walk normal to the "Bathroom" and go **_

_**into the shower you turn the nob -eeerrrg- and let the water flow down you you dont **_

_**pay attention to the sounds or the water you just relax in the shower while the water **_

_**hits your body as it bounces off you and down to the drain.-**_

_**Mitsuomi:....-whisper to self i can't take it any more-**_

_**-mitsuomi moves closer to the shower slowly and quietly opens the door and gets inside **_

_**the shower and stares down at you ..... you feel something else inside the shower and stop moving your hair and open ur eyes..-**_

_**You: N-nani...M-M-Mitsuomi-sama.. what ar....**_

_**- all of the suddent het grabs you and kisses you passionately sticking his tounge inside **_

_**of you and pressuring hims self into you making your breast squish against him as he **_

_**kisses you and picks you up in his strong arms-**_

_**You: Mitsuomi-sama. please....s-stop..**_

_**-you then hit his necks pressure point again and put him down easy on the bath tube **_

_**stare at how he has landed.. you stare and feel a little blush in your face .... so you sit **_

_**on his arms and act like if nothing happend you put your arms around him and act for **_

_**the sleepness come to you so your as inocent as possible-**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Mitsuomi: ugh... what happen.... **__**-looks at what he is holding and holds you tight in his arms.-**_

_**Mitsuomi:...Am i really falling for you this much....Ana..**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**You : -Yawn- Good Morning (Again) ...... - you open your eyes and see him next to you wet and staring at you.- Umm...Mitsuomi-sama why are you.. staring at me -you blush-**_

_**Mitsuomi:...why ? i cant stare at a beautiful face for once in a while? -he laughs -**_

_**You: hmfp - you trow a pillow at him which makes him fall of the bed and you laugh **_

_**as well- oop Sorry **__**- you teased and stick your toungue out . you got out of the bed and **_

_**went to grab ur dry'ed clothes from the hanger that was outside only to find **_

_**faces staring at you , you look at what they are looking at and scream-**__** "Perverts!" **__**-**_

_**you grab the your clothes the same one as yesterday half top with no sleeves , with **_

_**color red and golden zipper stripes and you grab your mini skirt which is all red beside **_

_**the pockets that match your golden zipper's , you then fix your long hair that almost **_

_**touches the ground and fix your (i dont know if i spelled them right-) bangs from you **_

_**face one covering your eye and the other one all the way to the left revealing your **_

_**suducing eye which you always close or put something over it-**_

_***you enter the room and find mitsuomi already well dress as if he was going some where fancy* **_

_**You: Umm... Mitsuomi-san (i know i say san or sama and kun forgive me .) have you ever eaten pancakes?**_

_**Mitsuomi:.....Pancakes...?... what are those?**_

_**You: a-are.. you serious you've never tasted pancakes?? -looks at him confused- **_

_**Mitsuomi:... are you mocking me...?**_

_**You:.... no im just surpriced about that... hmm seems ima have to cook you some so youknow how delicious they taste. *giggles***_

_**Mitsuomi:...umm k...**_

_**You: I might have to go to the groceries since you dont have any ingredience for it.**_

_**Mitsuomi: w..wait let me take you..**_

_**You:dw silly i can go by my self *smile* it has to be around here any ways.**_

_**Mitsuomi: take one of my drivers... one.. or five of them.. for protection.. **_

_**You:....hmmm umm Mitsuomi-san dont you think ill be an easy target if your guards are around me while i get of a car like yours ? any ways i can take care of my self silly **_

_**-you smile and blow him a kiss meaning that you'll be back soon making him blush. you go out the big door in the entrence and feel the air brush around you and you giggle and you start walking around - **_

_**~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~**_

_**You: excuse me ... do you know where the super market is ? **_

_**-You ask a stranger with brown hair and black shirt and pants he seem kinda sweet and nice , he gave you directiona and tock you directly himself to it-**_

_**Person: Here you go miss**_

_**You: ahh thank you so much Mister....?**_

_**Person: ohh im sorry my name is Takayanagi Masataka -he smiles -**_

_**You: Nice....-you think for a while dont give ur self out- to meet you im Ana Na...**_

_**Person: Hey! Masataka where the hell you been we been looking for you.....wait whose that !!?**_

_**Masataka: oh thats Ana i was just showing her where the super market was souichirou... why the hell you have to be so rude to a person i berly meet **_

_**-He points to the blankness of smoke left by you as you hurry walked inside the store-**_

_**Masataka: Hey wait!!...**_

_**You: ....yes..?..**_

_**Masataka: Ive never seen you around here in this part of town.**_

_**Souichirou: of course not dumbass she isnt from here she might be a slave to some one by the looks at her clothe.**_

_**-you turn around and get to him face to face fast -**_

_**You:...i do not play with little boy who think they are somebody .. if you do not want to get hurt i reccomend you to keep that mouth of yours quiet ok ****_

_**-You turn around and walk a few steps away from him-**_

_**Souichirou: Bitch..!**_

_**-You run to him and punchhim two times in the stomach- *pow pow* get on the ground and trip him and get on top of him and smile while holding your needle in your right hand-**_

_**You: please do not give me a waist on time with you i dont like to kill people for unessesery reasons. **__**-You lick the needle and get of him ... you grab your stuff and get back to the supermarket -**_

_**You: be a good boy and stay there *smile***_

_**Souichirou:.... who are you..?**_

_**You: Ask your good freind here .**_

_**-you keep walking inside the store and when youenter a familiar face is standing in front of you-**_

_**Aya: ...eh..**_

_**You:... Aya....**_

_**Aya: Do i know you.. i think ive seen your face some where before..**_

_**-RIIIIIIIIN Aya's dragons eyes shows and has a flash abck when you where kids. she then looks at you and hugs you.-**_

_**Aya: ana...... Ana.. !! SISTER! where have you been all these years... why did you leave the house..?**_

_**Souichirou **__**& **__**Masataka**__**: **__**N**__**a**__**n**__**i...!**_

_**- you then look down and try to leave as fast as possible but souichirou and masataka get in the way-**_

_**You:.... move....**_

_**-they both look down at you and dont move . aya on the back trys to confort you by placing her hand on ur shoulder- **_

_**You: Aya... please tell them to move if i here much longer it might get nasty..**_

_**Aya:Ana... whats wrong...is something wrong **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mitsuomi's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Mitsuomi: she has taken to long.. i have to find her .**_

_**Isuzu: but sir... **_

_**-Mitsuomi get the car ready and head to the super market to try to find her **_

_**Mitsuomi: .......-tightness his fist-**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SuperMarket~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**-you neckless starts to glow and theres the same voice as yesterday ***__**You have dissapointed me and now you have to pay..***_

_**-you close your eye's and then the shocking start to overwhelm your body shocking Aya with you-**_

_**You:... ahhhhhhh!**_

_**Aya: ...S-s-s-sou...ich....irou-sam..a**_

_**-both you and aya fall on the ground without moving a finger...or body...-**_

_**Souichirou: Its that neckless destroy it ! **_

_**-A long black car pull up to the super market and almost every one is staring at it**_

_**Mitsuomi get down the car and look's at Ana on the ground uncounsious and see souichirou and masataka standing up right next to them-**_

_**Mitsuomi:.... What the hell have you done.. **__**-he tightness his fist and runs to them trowing his first punch to masatake and souichirou. as they move back mitsuomi take their place and looks down at you ...-**_

_**Mitsuomi: you guys take advantage of a girl two against one i see.? -he tightness his fist tighter-**_

_**Masataka : Brother it isnt what you seem to Think.. **_

_**You:...Mi..Mitsuomi... i..its .. n..... the..their...... **_

_**-you faint from the shock and mitsuomi looks at you and then back at Souichirou and Masataka-**_

_**Mitsuomi:.....this kindness wont happen again.. and especialy to you Souichirou..**_

_**-he then pick up your body and takes you away in the black long car holding you close to his heart-**_

_**Mitsuomi: i knew i shoulnt let yougo alone... forgive me.. -he hugs you tight-**_

_**Masataka:....that was strange...**_

_**-Souichiro pick up Aya and they walk away to meet Maya at the Natsume residence-**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30minutes later at mitsuomi's home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**-**_**Ana after being shock you finaly wake up from your slumber and decide to take a bath since mitsuomi wasnt around to stare at you all the time so you happily skip around the room getting you things ready to go outside (again after what happen) and have some fun (idk what kind of fun lets see) she walks to the shower happy with a smile and her towel around her waist making her breast pop up and holding them -**

**You: -sigh- *whisper to self ill have a little me time -you giggle-* you take the towel off and walk to the wide open shower* hmm its very big in here...hehe any ways............wait... why is the water on..... did i turn it on ? -Thinks to self and trys to remeberwhats she done hmmm i got out of bed .. and then dance around ... and got into the shower ... but the water wasnt off it was already on...-**

**Mitsuomi:....Good Afternoon...come visit me in the shower hmm..**

**You:.... -OMG his Naked.. you scream and get out of the shower .....- IM SORRY! - you close the door and blush madly- i saw him naked....-you blush more- ..ooh is it hot in here is it just me -you fan your self with your hand- *sigh* -makes and evil grin should i have my revenge?.. hmm this should be fun..**

**Mitsuomi: heh...??!**

**You: ooh Miiiiitsuomiiii-saaan im reeeeaaaally sorry for just entering like that to your showering time... may i -you bend down so your shodow shows ur figure- come inside too keep you company..? **

**Mitsuomi:...kghh.....-his hearts starts beating fast- D...dw about it its ok **

**You: ... oh no no no no i think i should apologize with you face to face...-you open the shower slide door and get inside covering your breast while the smoky air covers your private part- *you get closer to him and go behind him rubing your breast on his back making him sit up better- oops im sorry... are they bothering you hmmm?**

**Mitsuomi: -he blushes and then he frozes up- Ana.....w..what are you doing**

**You: mmmm Mi..ts...uo...mi *you get on his lap* am i making you feel uncomfortable.. hmm -giggles-**

**Mitsuomi: A...ana..**

**You: im just jk with ya Mitsuomi-san im not like that infact i just came here to take a bath but i coulnt help it but to do that you seem so cute and inoccent -giggles- do you forgive me *smile***

**Mitsuomi: -evil grin- Now i Got you !! - he starts to tickle you on ur tummy-**

**You: ahah eheh s-stop mitsuomi please !! -you tickle him back but seems it doesnt work so you blow in his ear which make hims lose balance and fall on the groun .. you then get on top of him with your wet body and lean closer and closer to his face meeting with his lips and then the kissing beggings with him grabing your head and kissing you back pationately -**

**you: ehh Mitsuomi-san...**

**Mitsuomi:....what is it..?**

**You:its getting a little dark... -blush- (dont ask how i know i just know . )**

**Mitsuomi: Shit ! your right... Dinner ...im sorry lets go get dress .. do you have anything to wear?**

**You:n..no..**

**Mitsuomi: Dw i figured it out since you didnt have anything else when you came to this home.... so.. i sent some one to buy you something **

**-****You both get out of the shower and get towels ... then he grabs a box that seem very well wraped and you grab it confuse -**

**You:.. Ano... Mitsuomi-san.... dont have a gift for you....**

**Mitsuomi:dont worry i got what i wanted..**

**You:... what is that...?**

**Mitsuomi: You... -he stares at you in your eyes and then reaches down to kiss you-**

**You:....Mitsuomi-san tomorrow...since you invited me to eat ..let me repay you in my own way **

***you smile and go change in a room ... you take more then enought time to come out **

**and you hear mitsuomi calling you to come out -**

**You: can you meet me down stairs im a little shy... to come out at the moment ..**

**Mitsuomi: ok... any thing you want but i expect you downstairs in 5 minutes ok? -he sighs and get out of the room-**

**You: T-Thank you Mitsuomi -san **

***you check if its clear and go to the dresser and get your hair ready..you blush and **

**then check your self if nothing is bad.. the red tank-top with the long borken skirt **

**kinda nice on you it was pretty and very fit to you (sorry its not a kimono and i dont **

**know how its called ill try describe it some more) it was very pretty infact the golden **

**leather around the triangular like hole on the middle of your seem kinda too show **

**off your body but you didnt like to show off your breast not to most people not to **

**any one so to make you feel better and do not look dum you put a fish net shirt **

**before putting the dress again..***

**You: mmm ~3 much better **

***you giggle you feel warm inside and very uncomfortable to go outside looking like **

**this you look very different but you had to give it a shot and beside its only him**

**who is down stairs.....or is he? you open the door and walk slowly down stairs you **

**didnt hear any suddent movements and you didnt hear any Noises so youwere clear **

**of being watched by any one when you step down you only saw him on the caouch **

**sitting there but when you enter with your big red high hills you were almost **

**hugging the rail but since you didnt want to act stupid you tried to be calmed **

**Mitsuomi in the other hand stood up and amazed at your beauty and blushed he **

**then met you at the bottom of the stairs and grab your hand taking you down slowly **

**and gentelmen like and get inside the car as he drives off ***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natsume's Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Maya: what happen to Aya !! Masatake? Souichiro?....**

**Masatake:.. we met this girl name Ana.. and she..**

**Maya: Ana? ...*thinks to self is it that time already...***

**Masatake: yea.. she was very nice but something strange happen..**

**Maya:..what happen!**

**Souichiro: she stared to get shocked ou tof no where... and aya was right behind her grabing her shoulder Aya called her sister...! what the hell is going on?**

***Bob enters the room with Reiki* **

**Bob: Whats going on?**

**Reiki: is Aya alright...?**

**Maya: everything is ok it was just an accident she will be fine she should wake up any time now.**

***aya opened her eyes and looks around she sits up and grabs her head.***

**Aya: What happen?**

**Souichiro: Are you ok ? is everything alright? are you hurt?**

***Aya blushes for the conser that her future husband cares and just stay there blushing not hugging him***

**Aya: im alright .. thank you for caring -smiles- Oh.. thats right where's Ana.. Onee-san Ana came back! *she looks for Maya***

**Maya: yea i found out just now...**

**Aya: why isnt she here? did you guys left her back there..?**

**Masatake: actually she was the first one to get pick up..**

**Maya and Aya: By who..?**

**Masatake: my brother came and tock her i was really confuse but he was going to fight us right there outside the supermarket**

**Maya: Mitsuomi?!! what was he doing there? and why**

**Masatake: i dont know..**

**Souichiro: sorry to inturrupt but my stomach is empty and im hungry... i want something to eat is that too much to ask .. and say im asking nicely.. oh Masatake before i change the subject again did you see her neckless**

**Maya: Neckless? what do you mean..by Neckless**

**Souichiro: yea she had a round neeckles like Madoka's by the way where is she? **

**~~~~~~~some where else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Madoka: Where are you guys im scare....**

***they hear thump sounds on the top floor and then**

**souichiro,masatake,maya,aya,keiri and bob they all look down and they all say ***

**All: she got stuck under the bed again .....**

**Souichiro:ill get her.. stupid brat....**

***she gets her and brings her down ***

**Madoka: Ahhhh~3 the light again.. -she giggles-**

**Maya: Souichiro explaine to Madoka about the neckless again**

**Souichiro: you see we met this girl at the super market and she was wearing this neckless that look exactly like yours ..**

**Madoka:...didnt i explaine this last time when you guys had me traped.... any ways if she has and exact neckless like i did then she is either a part of "F" or She is controlled.. thats all i know **

**Maya:F " comes only when they want something ... but she was at teh supermarket and mitsuomi...? it doesnt make sence . ok so she isnt apart of "F" but then that leave to being controled but why did mitsuomi get her ..? him out of all people?**

**Masataka: maybe his taking care of her or something... but...**

**Maya:... but?**

**Masataka: he didnt fight ..? not even when he saw souichiro**

**Souichiro: yea that pussy cat was scare to fight again...**

**Masataka: scare? i dought it but i did see that girl say something to him.... and made him calm down like if nothing happend..**

**Maya:i need to talk to her some how..**

**Isuzu:... maybe i can help with that -she leans to the door-**

**Maya: what are you doing here? this place has ..**

**Isuzu: nvm that do you want to meet her yes or no?**

**Maya: when... and where?**

**Isuzu: here of course and tomorrow at 12pm ill bring her here my self if thats what you ask...-she smiles and leaves-**

**Maya:....many questions and no answers... but any ways lets continue tomorrow is going to be a hard hard day if you ask me..its getting close to the second round and most of us are going on.**

**All execpt maya : HAI!~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arriving at the place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You: wow this is such a pretty place *you clasp your palms toghter and move em close to your breast making them pop up more..... Mitsuomi just stares and blushes and get down the car... a guy who seem to be workign her is about to pen the door but then mitsuomi out of no where comes out and opens the door***

**Mitsuomi: i got it - he opens the car and holds your hand- were here Ana**

**You: Mitsuomi-san this place is so pretty-you smile-**

**Mitsuomi: dont worry its ok , besided.. its the least i can do**

**You: well you sure have taste in fancy places -giggles-**

***he grabs your hand and places it bridal style and take you inside* **

**-you think he is so gentelmen like, he is very nice and cute-**

**You:is this the best part huh? Mitsuomi -you giggle-**

**Mitsuomi: hmpf *you both are waiting in a seat till they call you***

**You: hehehhe oh dont mind me -smiles-**

**Mitsuomi: you tease me...**

**(waiter): table for two umm Mitsuomi?**

**Mitsuomi: finaly... *dam this is the first time ive been make to wait***

**You: .......-smiles-**

**Mirsuomi:-blushes- umm so what are you ordering ..? have you decided yet?**

**You: mmmi dont know what to order would you please order for me -smiles- **

**Mitsuomi:...-acts surprice and blushes and scratches his side head- hmm i dont know to tell you the truth **

**You: hmm ok ill get a salad **

**Mitsuomi: just that ? anything else you would like ? anything? **

**You: hehe silly mmmm -you check the list to find some deserts.. - Ohh and ill get some strawberrys with dip chocolet too **

**Mitsuomi:...? umm ok **

**You: lol you'll see *smiles***

**(Waiter): can i take your order miss?**

**You: -you blush and giggle- yes you can .... ill get a salad and strawberry with the chocolet syrup how about Mitsuomi-san?**

**Mitsuomi: ill get the Oysters....**

**(Waiter): ok sir , miss your order will be here soon**

**You: ........*you looks down at your neckless and keep your eyes half open***

**Mitsuomi:..........Ana...**

***you look up at him and change your mood from worried to happy***

**You: Yes ~! Mitsuomi-san**

**Mitsuomi: you ok..?**

**You: im alright thank you for caring -you smile -**

**Mitsuomi: Ana... that neckless .. who gave it to you**

**You:...*you looks back down * hmm i do not know all i know is that ive had it ever since ever..**

**Mitsuomi:i see...*she seems very sad when i talk to her about that .... i feel guilty for whats happening to her he thinks***

**You: Mitsuomi-san... the next battle of the tournement is closer then we think.... i woulnt like to bother you in training time .... -looks down-**

**Mitsuomi:Nonsence I think i have my time and my will to spend it on what ever i like dont i ?**

**You: yes...i guess your right -smiles- **

**Mitsuomi:.....*that smile never seems to change ...its always make me feel weak***

**(Waiter): Well here yougo sir *he gives the plate to him in a rude way that made mitsuomi almost beat him into a pulp and then he gives you your food* Here you go miss *he carefully puts it on the table and smile ***

**You: *you look at him and wink and smile- T-Thank you Sir ~3**

**(Waiter): Your welcome *he trips and lands between your legs***

***Mitsuomi looks at him like he will eat him alive , he grabs a glass and breaks it from the jelousy ***

**You: *you look surprice and blush*........P...Pervert!! *you pick him up and slap him across the entire resturant* hmfp....*you look away from mitsuomi since your embarrest from what just happen* **

**Mitsuomi: you want me to beat him ? ill be gladly too....?**

***You grab your chair and pull it closer to him he stares at what you will do***

**You: you know why i order the strawberrys with chocolet dip?**

**Mitsuomi: no..**

**You: have you every tasted strawberrys and chocolet at the same time?**

**Mitsuomi:n..not really i dont have time for sweets..**

**You: but you do know**

***you grab the strawberry and dip it on chocolet and pull it close to his lips***

**You: *you put your eyes in a suductive way * say ahhh **

**Mitsuomi: *opens his mouth and takes a bite out of the strawberry* mmm its fresh and sweet...-he starts to laugh loud- **

**You:*smile* hehe Mitsuomi-san has never tasted something sweet in a while right -you giggle-**

**Mitsuomi: -he make a funny face and starts to laugh louder- can you make it stop.... please ...**

**You: *you lean close to him and kiss himon the cheek which made him blush a little but he quiet down and only made kukuku noise- *sigh* you seem to have very very less suger in you no wonder you reacted like that.**

**Mitsuomi:ahah... i see...kukuk lets get this to go ahehehe**

***you order the waiter to come and get the bill to pay and then you take the food to **

**the car and head directly home for tomorrows match.... Mitsuomi seem very happy **

**that day and it made u joyful inside since now he wont be so very sad like he used to **

**before you met him..***


End file.
